


pokémon (go) wars

by kingskullcrow (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Finn Skywalker, Gen, M/M, Minor Kylux, Multi, Pokemon GO Shenanigans, Pre-Relationship, Rey Kenobi, sorry - Freeform, there actually isnt much pokemon go in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kingskullcrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey drags Finn and his cousin Ben off to the park. Nothing can go wrong, can it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	pokémon (go) wars

Finn wakes up at 8:07 AM to his phone blaring out "Hurricane" by Halsey. Since both his dads have "Never Gonna Give You Up" as their ringtone and his cousin Ben's is usually a Fall Out Boy song (right now it's "Novocaine"), there's only one person this can be.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he cuts Halsey off at  _don't belong to no city, don't belong to no man_ and says, "Hey, Rey."

" _Finn!_ "

He holds his phone away at arm's length, blinking, then brings it back to his ear again.

" _Did I wake you up again?_ " Rey asks.

"Huh? Yeah, but it's fine. He/him today, by the way. What's up?"

" _I asked Ben if he could drive us to the park so we could look for Pokémon,_ " she says.

He can practically see her wrinkling her nose at the idea; she's known how to drive since they were both ten, and being just a year away from 16 is obviously bothering her.

" _Shut up, Ben!_ " Rey hisses.

Finn startles. He can hear Ben's petulant grumbling from somewhere beside Rey. She and Ben are neighbors, which is a disaster waiting to happen.

" _Anyway, he didn't want to— Ben, shut up!— but Leia said it was a good idea, so we're going._ "

When Leia Organa-Solo puts her foot down, no one dares to argue. Unless you're her husband— in which case you'll argue, but you'll lose. Finn's seen it happen too many times to count.

"Okay, lemme just tell Dad and Pops—"

" _Leia called them a few minutes ago already!_ " Rey chirps.

"—and get dressed and something to eat," he finishes, grinning to himself.

" _S_ _omething to— oh, shit!_ "

He hears a clatter, which must have been Rey's phone falling to the ground, and Ben shouting in pain.

" _Sorry, Ben!_ " says Rey, sounding very far away. Her voice grows louder as she picks her phone back up. " _Just remembered Grandfather made scrambled eggs! See you at 9?_ "

"9:30 all right with you?"

" _Perfect! See you later, Finn!_ "

_Click._

Finn replaces his phone on his bedside table, feeling a little disoriented as he looks around for a clean binder.

Rey really is a hurricane.

 

****

 

Finn expects bloodshed when Ben's car rolls to a stop in front of his house. He's suffered through too many tense sleepovers and family gatherings not to think otherwise. It seems to be more a form of entertainment than anything else, their antagonism, so Finn doesn't get too concerned anymore.

Sure enough, when he nears the car, Rey and Ben are hissing and glaring at each other like a couple of stray cats.

"Um," he says.

Rey immediately turns to him with an angelic grin.

Ben sulks.

This is surprisingly normal.

"I caught three Pidgeys on the way here," Rey says, climbing over the passenger seat to plop herself down beside him as he scrambles into the back seat.

"Were they any good?"

Rey wrinkles her nose. "No. I evolved my Magikarp, though."

Finn gapes at her. "You did?"

"Please, neither one of you speak until we get out," Ben begs.

Finn cheers her on as Rey systematically shuts Ben up via threat and blackmail. They end up talking in the car after all.

 

****

 

BB is not lost.

They aren't.

They are absolutely, completely, one hundred percent  _not lost_.

That is a lie. They are totally lost.

BB _swears_ they were just looking away for  _one second_ , and then poof! Poe and Jess and Snap just  _disappeared_. They don't know how those three do it. And now they're lost, hunting a nearby Staryu.

They eventually catch the Staryu standing on the surface of one of the surrounding lakes. Its CP is shit, and they wasted five PokéBalls trying to catch it. BB regrets everything.

They whirl around to look for Poe and crash straight into somebody else. Emitting a high-pitched shriek of indignation, they pick themself off the ground.

Shoving their phone into their pocket, they sign, _Fuck you._

The person they bumped into (a feminine-presenting human with their hair in _three buns_ , how odd) looks surprised from where they're sitting on the ground and staring up at BB. It's one of the few times that BB (barely five feet, eternally salty about it) can look down on someone else.

 _Sorry,_ Three Buns signs back.

BB's opinion of them dramatically increases.

 _I'm BB,_ they sign.  _They._

 _Rey,_ Three Buns— Rey— replies.  _She._

 _I'm lost,_ BB states candidly.

 _Me too,_ Rey signs. She stands up and dusts herself off. _I got separated from my friends._

BB nods empathetically.  _Let's team up to find our people._

 _Okay,_ Rey agrees.  _You're Valor too?_ she asks, nodding toward their shirt, which has the Valor symbol on the front.

 _Yep,_ BB signs.

 _Awesome._  She adjusts the black snapback cap on her head (BB has to stop themself from laughing when they see it— it's got the Valor insignia on it).  _Do you want to go now?_

BB grins. They like her. _Lead the way._

 

****

 

Where is she.

Finn got separated from Rey, along with Ben. They've set up camp under an old tree, Finn keeping an eye out for Rey while Ben swears and wastes PokéBalls on a Spearow.

"Where  _is she_ ," Finn says, biting his lip.

"She hasn't called us yet. She's fine," Ben says dismissively.

As much as Finn wants to punch Ben for being so nonchalant about this, he's right. Rey won't call them until she's sure she can't get herself out of her situation by herself. It's just a Rey thing.

"Got it!" Ben crows, waving his phone around.

Finn rolls his eyes.  _Valor._ Both Ben and Rey are aggressive players, well-suited to their chosen team, and both get ridiculously excited whenever they catch something, even if it's just a Zubat.

They also hate each other. He, as an Instinct member, can testify to how annoying it can get when two Valor members despise one another.

"...don't know where they've gone. Have you checked over there?"

"Yeah, dude, can't find them."

Finn looks up to find three people walking toward their general direction. Each of them are on different teams, if the insignias on their shirt are anything to go by.

"Hey!"

One of them jogs ahead, the Instinct member, and Finn kind of stares at them for a bit. They're really very attractive. He almost misses their next words as a result of their distracting prettiness.

"Have you seen anyone with bright ginger hair around, dark skin, really short?"

"No," Finn says, trying not to let his eyes linger because  _staring is rude, Finn, oh my God_.

"Oh," they say, looking disappointed. "I'm Poe, by the way. Poe Dameron, he/him."

"Finn, he/him for now."

Poe Dameron nods and glances off to the side. Recognition flashes across his face. "Hey, Ben. I guess this is your cousin, then?"

Ben hums in confirmation, still staring at his phone.

Poe returns his attention to Finn. "Nice to meet you, finally."

"Ben knows you? He told you about me?" Finn says blankly.

Poe laughs. "We're in the same year. And only that you're his cousin, and that your name's Finn."

"All good things, then?" Finn says, a little dazed by Poe's laugh.

He's rewarded by another laugh. "Yeah," Poe says. "All good things."

"We, uh," Finn stammers, "we lost our friend, too. She, uh, she wears three buns in her hair. We— do you want to, I don't know, look for them both together?"

It's actually a pretty good idea. More eyes means more of a chance to find them. Still, Finn hears Ben snort, and he tries to ignore the blush on his cheeks.

"Sounds like a plan," Poe says, seeming unruffled. "Jess, Snap, you guys cool with that?"

"All right with me," says the Mystic member; they're shorter than Rey, with long hair tumbling over their shoulders. "Jessika Pava, she. Or they, but I prefer she."

"I'm okay with that," the Valor, evidently Snap, agrees. "Temmin Wexley, or Snap. He/him."

"Nice to meet you," Finn says.

"Hey, Ben," Poe says, "I saw Hux and Phasma a few minutes ago. You coming? We can find them too, if everyone's okay with that."

A murmur of assent from all parties settles the matter.

"Fine," Ben says, striding over and giving Finn a  _look_.

Finn gives him a  _look_ back, and Ben snorts again.

"Let's go," Poe says, and they head off.

 

****

 

"I think I see them," Rey says, squinting at the wandering groups of people ambling through the paths.

BB said they can read lips pretty well if she got tired of signing— she hasn't signed this much since... since  _before_ Finn and she found out who their real families are. So, phone in her hands and facing toward BB, she speaks.

"One of each, right?" she asks.

 _Yeah. I don't know how they're still friends,_ BB signs with a grin. They peer in the direction she's pointing to.  _That's them!_

Rey squints back toward BB's friends and blinks. "I can see Finn and Ben with them!" she says.

_Let's go, then!_

BB scampers off, leaving Rey laughing as she chases after them.

"Rey!" Finn calls, waving his arms.

"Finn!"

She crashes straight into him, keeping him and herself upright by sheer force of will. She pulls him into a brief hug, then dances back, grinning.

"I was chasing a Golbat," she admits. "And. I got separated."

"Well, you're here now," he says. "Oh! And this is—"

"Jessika Pava, she or they," someone wearing a shirt with Mystic colors on it says, extending a hand for Rey to shake. "Call me Jess."

Rey accepts it, staring at Jessika in undisguised awe. She acknowledges the others' introductions with a nod each, and belatedly releases Jessika's hand.

Jessika smirks; Rey feels like fainting. "You free for coffee later today, cutie?" asks Jess.

"Oh God," Ben mutters. "I see Hux and Phasma,  _goodbye_."

"Y-yes," Rey stutters as he walks away. "Yes, later is... fine. Yes. Hi."

"Hi," Jess replies.

"Uh, there's an Onix nearby," one of the other two, Snap, says cautiously.

Rey snaps out of it. "Onix! I need one!" She races off, the others following behind.

 

****

 

"Ben," Hux says blandly, "your cousin and his friends have deserted you."

In the distance, Finn Skywalker and his newly made friends scamper off, evidently on the heels of some nearby Pokémon.

"No, _I_ deserted them," Ben scoffs.

Hux rolls his eyes.

"One of them is Mystic," says Phasma, eyeing one of the misfits in undisguised interest. "Maybe you can finally make a friend, Hux."

"Jessika Pava? Please, Phasma, we all know it's  _you_ who wants to be her friend," Hux says. He glances off to the side, where Skywalker, Kenobi, and co. are barely more than dots against the horizon. "Or more."

"Mystic and Instinct?" Ben says skeptically. "Anyway, she and Rey seem to've hit it off."

Phasma grins, looking devious.

"No," Ben says. "You are not corrupting my cousin's best friend."

"Can I corrupt your cousin, then?" Hux says innocently. "Or you?"

"Shut up, Armie."

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i keep writing pokemon go aus lmao


End file.
